Danny Phantom AP: After Phantom
by Hannan
Summary: Ever wonder what the characters of Danny Phantom said about being canceled? What Danny was feeling? What Butch said? Here are your answers! Follow the cast through the filming of Phantom Planet, the "after life" of a 'toon, and so on.
1. Unfortunate Awakening

**Author's Introduction**: This is just my take on what happens behind the scenes when a cartoon show is canceled. You guys ready? =)

------------

They say that when the creator comes to their show, it's big stuff. Heavy stuff. Stuff you don't want them to be coming for a visit for. Why can they never just come for a cup of Joe and maybe a doughnut? It's just not how it works, I guess.

My show's creator is a dude by the name of Butch Hartman. I've always known that he would come, I guess I just hoped I'd like, I dunno, die, or get caught by Skulker, or join Plasmius or something equally as horrible before it happened. No such luck.

When the creator comes to their own creation, it's bound to be an event. Everyone was talking about it before I even knew. In fact, I think I was in the shower when he first got here. I guess he got bogged down by hopeful characters, (the ones that want a new nose, or to be a tinge thinner, or even to have a different personalities), before getting to Fenton Works. When he got here, I knew. Don't ask me how; it was kind of like a ghost sense, only not.

I threw on clothes, (from my uniform closet), and got downstairs as fast as possible. Dad was at the bottom of the stairs, and he put his hands on my shoulders. (In a very serious, un-Jack like fashion. It was more of what Jazz is always pestering him to be like) He said, "Danny, I just wanted you to know that if Hartman decides to cancel the show, I'll be right here for you. I even have fudge."

That was actually touching. "Dad, you'd share your fudge with me?"

He laughed. "Oh, of course not. I just meant that I'll be in a good mood. Now, go face your creator." And pushed me toward the door. _Wow,_ I thought, underwhelmed by his sympathy, _he's _so_ thoughtful_.

Nervously, I smoothed my shaggy black hair one more time and stepped outside. Butch was standing there, smiling a bit, with my family and friends. "There's the star," he said, trying to set a light tone. "How ya doin' Danny?"

I shook my head. "Why don't you tell me? Not to be rude, but shouldn't you be running this whole thing," I spread my arms, "instead of a meet and greet with me?"

Sam nodded. "We know that when the creator comes it's trouble, Butch. Why don't we get on with it?" She was shooting the man eye darts all over the place. If it had been any other time, I would have laughed.

He ran his hand through his dark hair. "Well, I've got bad news. Your show is being cancelled-" gasps all around "-and we have one more big show to do. It's called Phantom Planet." He shot me a comforting glance. "Are you okay with this, Danny? The fans will need some closure."

In my mind I was screaming, _The fans?! What about me? Don't I need closure? Will I even get that through this show? I'm not ready to stop! I'm not ready to be done being Danny Phantom and go back to boring old Danny Fenton! Butch! How could you do this to me? What about all my friends? My family! This isn't fair!!_

But I only said, "I guess."

He nodded and launched into details of the hour long movie. I jumped over the side of the steps, sticking my hands in my pockets, and began walking. Sam noticed and came after me. "Danny? Are you okay?"

I just stopped, waiting for her to catch up to me. "No I'm not alright. Sam, I'm getting cancelled! Pretty soon I won't be able to do this-" I held up my arms and transformed. She nodded and I changed back. "- and I don't want to just be Danny Fenton with average parents and an average sister and an average life. Why wouldn't I be disappointed? But it's not just disappointment." I searched for a word. "It's more then that."

Sam shrugged. "But no matter what, I'll always be your average friend. And Tucker will be your average… nerd. Why is he so type-cast, anyway?" She laughed. I didn't. Tucker's natural nerdiness wasn't very entertaining when your life is falling apart. Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, Danny. I really am."

But even with her comfort, I still had a long way to go. And, I was being cancelled. What's up with that?!

----------

Please review! I'm anxious to see what everyone thinks!


	2. Groggy Realities

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom, or even Butch Hartman or any of the voice actors for the DP cast, (which, btw, the names aren't correct on those... don't go goggling them! lol!)

My last show. Phantom Planet. As we filmed the last few scenes in the south pole, I tried not to think about how I might never see a lot of these guys again. There was Doug Martin, the guy who played the Box Ghost, (and he actually says 'Beware!' in real life… yeah. He's kind of a crackpot), Amber Williams who played Ember, (No, Ember's name is not based off of Amber's), Sandy and Randy Moore, who were Johnny 13 and Kitty, (No! When they got married it wasn't because of their rhyming names! Quit asking them that!), and so on and so on. All my enemies on screen were going to go home and become regular people again. Even Vlad's actor was a good guy off camera. He was always talking to this cat, though. I guess not everyone's completely normal.

See, when this all started, Butch found me and my family, (who aren't actually ghost hunters, but _are_ actually scientists and inventors) and told us this crazy idea about a show centered around a teenager gaining superpowers. At first we weren't too sure, but after a little bit of talking us into it, ("Please! I beg of you, help this dream of mine come true! You're my only hope!!"), we agreed.

I guess I'm kind of addicted to all the cool stuff that goes along with this show. Take, for instance, my powers. Obviously, I don't have superpowers in real life. On screen, however, I can fly, fight, do anything and everything that most kids only dream about. I don't want that to end!

And as a cartoon, nothing ever really happens out of the ordinary unless you have a show. Why on earth would I want to go back to being an unrecognized 'toon?

Plus, going back to full time school will be a drag. We film in my hometown, (which is actually called Forest Grove, not Amity Park), and because of that, mostly everyone knows me. I'm a celebrity!

But after a while, the recognition will fade. Won't it? Am I wrong for not wanting it to? Am I evil because I like life working on set? It's too hard to think about.

So check this out; I've heard rumors that cartoons that are cancelled don't just go on with their normal life. Other then just being nervous about this cryptic bit of info, it's also kind of exciting. Maybe I'll get redrawn and put into a different show! But that's not the point. The point is that I like working on Danny Phantom period. Working on any other show is going to be something of a downer, and staying in Forest Grove is going to be a huge bummer.

I was seriously spacing out, thinking this all over, when Sam approached me. "Danny? You okay?" She blushed. "Still getting over that kiss?"

Not wanting to offend her, because I really did like her and had enjoyed the kiss, I lied, "Uh, yeah. That was something, huh? It's a good thing we're already going out otherwise, isn't it?"

She nodded and opened her mouth, just as we heard an announcement: "Attention everyone, that was the last shot. Can all of you gather up for a minute?" Butch was saying, and I knew this would be the crying part. (Girls and actors can cry, you see)

I stood and pulled Sam to her feet, and we made our way over to the group. She kept a death grip on my hand, (which was okay), and Butch cleared enough 'toons out of the way so we could get to the front. "You did great out there, Danny. That was some first-class acting."

Smiling pathetically, I nodded. Butch started talking then. "I'm really happy to say that you all made _Danny Phantom_ a beloved cartoon by many. We had an awesome cast in all of you; give yourselves a round of applause.

I watched curiously at the half-hearted attempt at clapping. We all laughed at the luster it lacked. Butch continued.

"And I'd like to give a personal thank you to our star, Danny Fenton. What do you say, everyone? You think he earned his five stars?"

Val slapped my back in agreement. Jazz chimed in with yelling something about three or four thumbs up. I didn't catch all of it. Sam tried to giving me a supporting smile. I was zoning out so bad. Imagining myself flying high, high, away from here. Maybe beating the crap out of old Vladdie or something. His face not three feet from where I was kind of shattered that, though.

Butch was looking at me. "So, Danny? You ready?"

I blinked. _Ready for what?_ I thought, groggily. It was like the more that happened the more I removed. _I guess I can do anything now and it couldn't be worse then losing my show_. So I nodded. "Yeah."


	3. Celebrity Status

**Author's Notes**: Hooray! I got this one done really quick, and actually have the next one almost done... but I would really love some more responses. ;) Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. The only thing I own is... my computer. Heh heh.

------

Closing my eyes, I drifted back to the first episode. It had been really fun to film, seeing as how I didn't know how to use my powers in it. Slipping through floors is a feeling you don't easily forget, you know? Even getting to ride in a limo wasn't breaking up my daydream. I kind of was beginning to think I was a tad mental; always slipping in and out of reality. Hm. Must just be my way of dealing with stuff without my powers. (Which are a _pain_ not to have, by the way!)

My family and closest friends were all in there with me. Butch had said that, seeing as how we were famous, it was time to finish a few things up. No one quite knew what he meant by that, but seeing as how it was a free vacation, we weren't complaining too badly.

Actually I wasn't complaining at all. I was hoping Butch would change his mind.

As soon as I thought that again, I sighed. I knew it wasn't Hartman's fault that the show was cancelled. Don't shoot the messenger, as they say. I've heard he has another show. _Maybe I can do guest appearances on there…_ I mused hopefully. Probably not though, as the station seemed to want to wipe the public's memory of me so the fans would quit complaining of its absence. Oh well. Their loss.

When the limo pulled up to a large building, I finally worked up enough energy to ask, "Where are we, Butch? Not that I don't mind the free holiday but…"

He laughed a little. "Nick wants to squeeze a bit more money out of you, dude. This is the photo shoot we're doing so they can slap your face on T-shirts and charge 15 bucks for them instead of the 2 you could get them for without." He shrugged. "Whatever. Photo shoots are fun, in my opinion, so I figured you guys wouldn't mind."

We stepped out of the limo, feeling very much like the celebrities we were, and almost instantly, a girl pointed me out. "Ah!" She screamed, "Guys! It's Danny Phantom!!"

It was then that I realized our way had been fenced off, like they had planned for this. Fan girls will always come; I had heard Butch say once, and now, I presumed, is no different. I helped Sam out of the car and stood for a moment. The fans were yelling my name, and I just had to laugh and close my eyes for a minute. _**This**__ is how having your own show is supposed to be like_, I thought happily.

Feeling spontaneous, I ran over and began shaking hands with the people. (As a 'toon, interacting with a human-type is a little strange feeling, but I had shaken hands with Butch before, and knew roughly what to expect) I signed some autographs, took a few pictures with a few girls, and one girl even pulled me in and kissed me.

Talk about fan girls!

But Sam seemed okay with the attention I was getting, she was even smiling a bit like she knew it was what I needed, so I kept on greeting them. Finally Butch had to pull me away. As I was practically dragged into the building, I called out that I'd be back after my photo shoot.

Ha! Now they'd have to let me see my fans. Ah, life is good.

And Butch was right; photo shoots are fun. It was purely enjoyable to change to Phantom, (which was back until after the shoot; Hartman controlled when I did and didn't have my powers), and be able to fly around a bit, letting them get my good side.

Well, with the way I was feeling then, I didn't even think I _had_ a bad side. And that was okay. I knew the next stage of this journey would be harder then this one, (this part was easy-peasy!), so I might as well drink in the warmth the fans bestowed on me while they had the chance.

After billions of pictures, (of Danny Fenton, of Danny Phantom, of me and Sam, of me and Sam and Tucker, of Tucker and me, of Jazz and me, of mom and dad, of the whole family, of the whole group… the works) we were each given a complimentary T-shirt of our choice, (I got one with my logo on it) and headed back to the car. Thankfully, (for my nerves), the fans were still there. One called to me,

"Danny! Is it true? Are you being cancelled? I don't know what I'll do without my doses of Danny!" Others in the crowd agreed, looking at me hopefully. I sighed.

"Yeah. It's true. What's you name?"

"Hannah."

"Well Hannah, it seems that Nick is shutting our operation down. Has the movie come out yet? It's called Phantom Planet."

The girl bobbed her head. "Yeah," she said, smiling and looking at Sam and then back at me, "it was dreamy. Are you guys really in love?"

I quirked my eyebrows playfully. "Hey Sam?" I asked, sweeping her down and kissing her dramatically. Then I looked at Hannah. "That answer your question?"

The girls giggled. One called, "Danny, will you go out with me before your gone?" Everyone laughed. I did, too.

"Unfortunately, I won't be around for long. Any other questions, guys?"

"Is there any way to change Nick's mind? I really don't want Danny Phantom to end, dude!"

Butch stepped up. "Guys, I feel the same way. You're either going to fight it or flow with it. Your choice. But you can't sit back and complain. Anything else?"

It was quiet. We said our goodbyes to all the fans, (after I got a picture with a few of them to keep; I may need it to keep my spirits up), and hopped back into the limo. Butch looked at me sadly. "This is gonna be hard. You all set Danny? Ready for the next step?"

-----

Oooh mini-cliff hanger. Ha! And, as always, reviews are my favorite. ;)


	4. Studio Time

**Author's Notes: **Haha, so I've noticed that my chapters for this story are growing progressively longer... I don't know why. =) -big shrug- And I know I'm cranking this out fast. What's the opposite of writer's block? I have that, I think.

**Disclaimer**: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman who belongs to Butch Hartman, otherwise known as himself. Nick studios belongs to themselves, as well. And I also don't own SpongeBob SquarePants, (which I find very difficult to type, by the way... hmm), Avatar:The Last Airbender, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, or Invader Zim. Huh. I actually don't own much of anything.

-----

The "next step" as Butch had called it was actually going to the Nick studios. I was feeling more glum, even after the fan girl high and kissing Sam, and did _not_ want to go see the people that were ruining my life. When the car pulled up to the grand layout of buildings, Maddie oohed and ahhed over everything. _Good old Mom_.

As we tried to walk in, however, a man stopped us. I could see Butch tense a little, like he didn't like or trust this dude. I tensed some, too, just in case. (Even without my powers, I still knew some killer fighting moves) The guy let me, Sam, Tucker, and Butch into the building then said, "Sorry guys," (without any sadness or understanding _at all_ in this voice), "but we're all done with these 'toons. I'm going to send them along, Butch."

I instantly panicked. "Send them along? What does that mean? What are you going to do to my family? Butch? Aren't you going to do something?"

Tucker put his hand on my shoulder to keep me from bolting out to my family right then and there. Butch sagged as he said quietly, "They were only semi-main characters, Danny. I can't do anything to help them."

My voice grew more menacing as my family got farther away. Why are they just going along with it? "But where are they going to go? Why aren't they fighting? You know, any minute Mom's going to break out her lip stick gun or something!"

Butch looked at me, eyes seeming to go harder to protect them from sadness setting in, and said, "She can't, Danny. They're just walking drawings now. No more then if I drew a stick figure. They don't have personalities anymore."

Sam exploded. "What?! No personalities? What the crud are you talking about?! They most certainly _do_ have personalities! I've seen them, talked with them; I know them, Butch! We all do! What the crap are you talking about?!"

He shook his head and ran his hand through his dark hair. "That's just it, Sam. You knew them, talked with them, laughed, cried, _lived_ with them because of what somebody was writing. Yes, you experienced their personalities, but they were not real people. Just like Danny's powers, their personalities could have been taken away whenever we wanted them to be. Although I didn't want them to be…" His voice trailed away.

I reacted. "What'd going to happen to them?" _I'm afraid of the answer_.

Tucker looked up from his PDA. "I just looked it up. Correct me if I'm wrong, Butch."

He nodded and motioned the geek to continue.

"When a cartoon is cancelled, the characters are divided up into categories: Main, Semi-main, Pop-ups, and Extra. We, that is, Sam and I and you Danny, are the mains from Danny Phantom. Your family was in the semi-main division, and," he paused, his eyes widening a bit, "after they are stripped of any personality, they are, at least in the case of a Nick 'toon, stuck to the Wall of Toons. Dude," Tucker said, looking at me, "They're going to be wall hangings!"

I looked at Butch incredulously. "Um, hello? You were supposed to correct him, dude. That can't be right!"

_It can't be_.

Danny was in a state of disbelief. I wished he could be as happy he had been with all the fan girls, or even while kissing me, now. For the rest of his life. Seriously, like, forever! I scooted over by Tuck while Butch led us to an elevator. I knew Danny was spaced out again, but I whispered anyway.

"Tucker? What about the main characters?" I asked, hoping beyond hope I'd get to keep my individuality. That they wouldn't strip me of my Goth-ness and redraw me as a stupid prep. That I could keep my _sanity_.

He shook his head a little. "It doesn't say for sure." He scrolled down a bit. "All it says about the Nick studios 'toons is that it varies according to the popularity to the 'toon."

I shivered. "Do you think we were popular enough, Tuck?"

Neither of us knew the answer.

We were led into a large conference room. A bunch of old dudes and ladies stood up and clapped for us. I came back to reality a bit and raised an eye brow at Butch. He smiled and nodded to me like, _Yes, this is for you_. I faked a smile, (which by now I feel like I've learned how to do really well), and we were motioned to our seats. One of the old guys said while I pulled Sam's chair for her,

"So Danny, we understand you got to speak with some of your fans today." He laughed, (like one of those creepy, practiced laughs), and strode casually around the room. Looking out the large wall of windows, he said, "And they actually decided to protest. Do they really think they can change our minds?"

The business men and women laughed like it was a cue. The man turned from the window. "Because they can't, Daniel. Our minds are made up."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Maybe it was just me, but it seemed like all the people in the room, excluding us and Butch, were sharing a brain and this guy just had the biggest share. And the way he called me Daniel. Honestly, I was having flashbacks of my fights with Vlad in the show. Was he trying to do an imitation? Pretty soon he'd be asking me for my mom's number. I began to crack a smile at that until I remembered where mom was. That sent me back to the trance I had been in.

"But they are determined, aren't they?" Sam put in, glancing out at the crowd gathering at the Nick gates. "The fans we talked with today seem pretty set on having their Danny doses." She spread her hands like the matter was settled and gave the man a sugar smile, "I guess we'll just have to continue the show."

Tucker, on his own cue, stood up and went to the windows. "Doesn't that crowd out there mean anything to you? Every person out there represents money you'll lose when you cancel Danny Phantom. Do you really want that?"

The man, who was named Mr. Retsam, laughed again. "They'll come back. We've have protests like this for every show we've ever cancelled." He began ticking off things on his fingers. "And those idiotic petitions, and the buckets of letters…" he trailed away and shook his head like it was some big joke. "Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron, Avatar, you know the drill. People never want their shoes to end."

I was just sitting there, in a stone-like silence. I almost felt like I wasn't feeling anything. Just then, my right pant pocket began burning, (metaphorically, of course), and I remember the photo in it. Pulling it out, I look at the delighted faces that surrounded mine. They'd want me to at least put up a fight. It's in my 'toon blood.

I stand up. "I don't care what you think, Mr. Big Shot, but the fans really do want this to continue." I let my head fall and I feel myself sagging. "Just one more chance. A half season, maybe. And if the ratings aren't up – "

"- It isn't the ratings, Daniel. It's not about that at all."

Butch sprang up. "It's _not_ about the ratings? What on earth could it be about then? My show was making you money!"

Everyone looked at Retsam expectantly, like they were at a tennis match. He raked his hand through his almost-nonexistant hair. "Mostly it is about money. It always is, Butch. You knew that this _show_ would come to an end." My neck prickled as he said 'show' like it was some dirty word.

"But why is it that my show _is being __**cancelled**_?!" Butch demanded, slamming his fist on the table. Sam crossed her arms defiantly, Tucker glared at the man, and I praised myself for actually bringing this up. Now we can get to the truth.

"Alright, you want me to tell you?" We all nodded. The executives around the table began to nod too, then stopped nodding, and finally just looked at their boss to tell them what to do next.

Brain sharing!

Retsam grinned a little, looking ever more like Masters. "The creators of SpongeBob SquarePants, you know how that show's producing a bunch of new shows, didn't want their show cancelled. I told them that some show needed to get the boot."

I noticed Tucker subtly pointing his cell phone at the man. What the heck?

"Anyway, they offered me a lot of money. More money then Danny Phantom was making. And SpongeBob makes a lot of money even without the extra, but all the same, it's just a better deal."

Butch nodded at me, like a signal. I was really angry. My eyes flashed their bright green. Sam's eyes widened. Wait a second, my eyes flashed green?

"Look Retsam," Butch said, narrowing his eyes, "those fans out there mean buisness."

My eyes gleamed, as I transformed. "And so do I!"

-------

Oooh suspenseful. (Or not really...) The next chapter is going to be completely different then anything I've done so far, so keep your reading eyes open for more! Also, did you guys notice anything... well, _interesting_ about the boss's name? -big wink- Try turning it backwards. There probably isn't going to be any plot pertaining to that, so it's mostly there for your guy's enjoyment of Vlad owning Nick. (I mean really, wouldn't that be a big step in taking over the world? Taking over a kids animation studio... nevermind. I guess it wouldn't...) See you guys on the review board!


	5. The Doodle Farm and other Oddities

Author's Note: =) Hola amigos y amigas. Can you wait any longer for this chapter? 'Cause I can't. ;P And, as a note, anything negative said about SpongeBob or anyone at Nick is purely because I needed it to be that way for the story. I like a lot of Nick shows and even watch, (and enjoy) the older SpongeBobs. Just throwing that out there so you can't blame me when someone develops a random hatred for the show after reading this. ;)

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

----------------

I really can't totally say what happened then. I was angry. My show was being cancelled. My powers were back! Good gravy, wouldn't you go ballistic too?

'Cause that is, in essence, what happened.

Butch body blocked Sam and Tucker, (although I was thinking about this, and it was a very noble gesture of him; those two could be redrawn, Butch couldn't, you know?), and I sent a few warning blasts at the proper-looking people. (Who, at this point, were cowering. Ha!)

Retsam panicked, and finally grabbed his pie-chart, (which was about the SpongeBob profits and an excellent target; thank _you_, Retsam!) to hold in front of his face. Menacingly, I landed on the long table and said, "You're afraid now, aren't you? Are you rethinking this now?"

Granted, I was showing every bit of anger I had, but I had my powers! Life was good.

"Uh, yes! We are rethinking. Please, just transform back and we'll all talk like civilized human beings. _Please_."

I laughed, floating up in the air. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were _afraid_. Are you afraid of my eco-blasts?" I let another fly carelessly. I was about to talk again when I realized something was wrong.

The blast I had sent had hit something metal and 'bounced' off it, kind of like a trampoline. It was heading straight for Sam. Everything switched to slow-motion for me as I tried to shield her.

Retsam laughed coarsely. "See, doodle? See what harm you're doing to the world? You just hurt one of the only _things_ that loves you. What are you going to do now?"

My heart racing, I crashed landed by Tucker, next to Sam. She was breathing heavily, unevenly, but her amethyst eyes were smoldering, wishing Retsam to have a slow and horrible death, I'm sure. My heart slowed down to a hard, slow, thump. "Sam?" I whispered, horrified. It had hit her near the heart. What could I do?

Butch stood up and said some stuff which I completely missed, while I held Sam's hand tightly, afraid to let go. _Okay, so who's afraid now?_ I could hear Retsam's taunting voice saying. Only the voice wasn't totally Retsam's. It transformed to Vlad's. Then to my dad's. I was failing my family! I have to get them back, and what do I do? Hurt one of the only people left that I love.

_I'm a failure_, I thought miserably. Sam's eyes began to close slowly, and I could see her fight to keep them open. It was like a painful knife in the chest; it just kept hurting my heart, slowly and pointedly. Tucker pulled me to my feet, and I picked up Sam's growing-limper-by-the-minute body bridal-style.

Butch led us back to the elevator, his mouth set firmly. "We were going to go to the Hall where… well, your family is, but now we'll have to skip that." He sighed and rubbed his face. "That couldn't have gone any worse."

That was like a personal jab to my pride. "Well I'm _sorry_ that I couldn't be perfect like Tommy or Tammy or whoever it is that has great ratings of yours. I'm _sorry _that I'm no good at fighting mindless executives. But all that doesn't help Sam. Butch. That's what we need to focus on."

He glared at me, but then softened. Not into a smile or a laugh, but seeming to remember the love he had given me for this girl. It's kind of weird to think about it that way, you know? _Oh crud, _I thought,_ what if he takes our love away? Sam and Tucker are the only thing I've got left_!

"Danny, it may be time to let Sam go." He said, compassionately but at the same time, firmly.

I frowned. "Um, hello? If I let her go, she'll drop to the ground and get even more hurt. Duh."

Tucker snickered. It was like good old Tuck, but simultaneously, would you shut it?

Butch shook his head. We were back in the car. I held Sam close to myself, not letting her go for a minute. "I mean for good. Not just dropping her. Like your family. We could demote her to a semi-main and send her off to the Hall without any questions asked."

If I hadn't been holding a dying girl, I'd have slugged him. "No."

Tucker was reading his PDA again. He looked up. "Come on, Butch. Can't you just redraw her?"

Butch was staring out the window, fiddling with a pencil. "Yes, I could." He paused, weighing his words. "But they don't want me to. They want me to just let her go so that they'll have another excuse to give to the fans."

I laugh. "Butch, the fans will never believe that I killed Sam. It's ridiculous, even saying it."

He shrugs. I know he knows its true, but no one will admit it.

Because we can't do anything about it.

The car finally pulls up to a very large gate. The kind of gate that's intimidating enough to not make you want to touch it. The kind that looks like it's probably protected by lasers and stuff. Tucker took out his camera phone and took a picture. The driver talks to a little box outside the window, and although I don't want to take my eyes off of Sam, (for fear she might disappear like Jazz, and my Mom, and my Dad), I can't help but notice the huge campus we're at.

"Butch, where are we?" I asked, glancing around nervously. I wished ocean could meet amethyst, just for a second, just to reassure me. As it is, I share an unsure look with Tucker.

He sighed. "Okay, let me level with you. Cartoons don't just 'go away' like the producers would like them to. Fans keep them alive with stories, drawings, and whatever else they can think of. The bottom line is that if we killed you off, you would just wake up in someone else's take on your world. Like, maybe you'd have a twin sister that also had ghost powers.

"Then there would be two of you. Or maybe you'd be Vlad's son and in cahoots with him and then you guys would be unstoppable."

I think this over for a minute. "But wait, we're actors, aren't we?"

Butch sighed again. "Kind of. We call it that because there really is no name for what a 'toon does. It also gives you guys a sense of being real, being human, and more cooperative." He shook a bit. "Like a scam. We get what we want; you guys get what you think you want. In reality, the only way to get rid of a 'toon is for the fans to let go of them entirely; which never happens. So the original 'toons end up here-" he got out of the car and we followed suit, Sam still clutched to my body. "-at the most top-secret facility I know about. The Doodle Farm."

I squinted at the place from my sun-blinded eyes. Looking around, all I could see was land and cartoons, everywhere. _Retired cartoons_, I thought bitterly. I looked up at Butch. "Please," I said hoarsely, "redraw my Sam."

Butch nodded absently, but just began walking in the direction of the main building. It was really big. I whispered down at Sam, "You'll be okay soon, Sam. Hold on." Her breathing was soft and ragged; barely there. It was frightening to think of her not being with us at this horrible place.

At least I thought it was horrible. Like a prison camp.

Tucker gives me a wink and a smile, like he has a secret, but I'm barely staying in reality. It's hard not to slip away again. But no, Sam needs me here, now. I feel battered and broken, like my life was here one day, and gone the next. Nothing's the same anymore, and I know it.

But Sam's slightest move keeps me aware of my surroundings. Now we're standing in a reception area, and Tucker winks at me, making me confused. I shake my head a little as Butch talks to the lady behind the counter, who is 100% human, and then turns back to me. I clear my throat and cast my eyes on Sam like, are you ever going to get around to helping my friend? He sighs and turns back to the lady.

"Before we do ma'am, can I redraw this 'toon real quick? She's kind of a battle victim."

The lady barely even raises her perfectly-formed eyebrow. "Redrawing cartoons is not allowed, Sir."

I finally find my voice. "What do you mean, not allowed?!" I rant, holding up my Sam, my line to sanity. "She's _hurt_. Can't you just let him fix her up? She got hit in the _heart_!" My heart is racing like a jet plane. "She could die! Don't you guys want to prevent that? Don't you not want her to pop up in someone else's reality and keep her under your control?"

Her eyes popped, like, oh I hadn't thought of that and my job might be in jeopardy if that happened, so I should pretend like I care a little bit. "Oh yes, go ahead Mr. Hartman. Redraw her. Just don't let anyone else find out I let you, okay?" She looked suddenly nervous, and less like one of those road-side diner waitresses that never open their eyes past half-way and always call you 'sweetie.'

Butch smiled at me, and Tucker gives me a thumbs up. "Okay, Danny, sit down. You hold on to her while I do it."

Nodding, I sit down, still clutching the girl to my chest, as Butch pulled out his sketchpad.

Tucker grins at me like we were actually about to fight the Box Ghost. "Smile, dude." He says, and snaps a picture of me and Sam on his camera phone. What the heck was he doing that for?

_I hope this works_.

------

Ooh tension! Lol. =) As always, input is welcome!


	6. Hinting to the Oblivious

**Author's Notes**: Ooh yay! Can you believe I left you guys when Sam was on the brink of death? Haha, I'm just so evil. =E

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman or even Shasta/Cor from C.S. Lewis' _A Horse and His Boy_... Enjoy!

---------

Tucker wasn't really watching what Butch was doing or the various looks on Danny's face. As a total nerd, he could get away with being entranced with his cell phone or PDA just like Danny, as the hero, could get away with being totally out of it for hours on end. This advantage was very helpful to him.

That Hannah girl had been talking to Tucker after the kissing bit with Danny and Sam, and they had swapped numbers. And _no_, it wasn't a romantic thing, (you weirdo, shipping a 'toon with a human!), but the girl had a fan club for Danny Phantom and asked for exclusive information she could leak all over the internet and worship it with her friends.

Tucker laughed a bit. Super fan girls were so funny!

But he had gotten a few things to show her. Such as the location of the previously 'super-secret' headquarters of the retired 'toons. And what Retsam and his goons had done to Sam. And how sad that was making Danny. And even a video of Retsam explaining Danny Phantom's cancellation. Ha!

See, super fan girls will do anything for their obsession. Which in this case, is Danny. Seeing him sad is _bad_. Hopefully news would spread fast.

Tucker flipped his cell phone closed triumphantly. His job was done.

-----

I wanted to watch Sam's face as Butch leaned over his sketch pad, but the curiosity was burning my chest. Mostly I was hoping that he didn't mess up and accidentally erase her heart for good.

The drawing came to life – literally. It was Sam's internal organs, and Butch was redrawing them quickly, like he did this all the time. As soon as he finished, (which only took a few minutes), he lifted the drawing and motioned with his head for me to lift up her upper body. He angled his drawing just so, and slid it into Sam's body. We all, including Tucker, watched her expectantly for any signs of life.

The best moment of my life: Sam sputtered and coughed, even getting attention from the receptionist, who I had just noticed was observing too. Sam looked up at me, with me thanking God for letting me see those violet orbs again, and smiled. "Danny." She said, the grin tugging at the sides of her mouth. "I'm alive."

We hugged each other fiercely, not wanting to let go. _It's nice having someone hug back_, I thought. Butch grinned and stood, clearing his throat.

"Guys, I have to get going, but first I need to show you where you'll be staying." I set Sam softly on her feet, and she grabbed my hand tightly as she examined her surroundings. Tucker walked next to her.

"So guys," she said lightly, like we weren't practically prisoners, "is this that vacation home we always wanted to get?" Pursing her lips and scrunching her eye brows, she shook her head. "I don't like it. Let's try somewhere else."

Tucker chuckled. "Sorry, kiddo. This is the 'toon retirement home. They almost let you die, but, because of a bunch of things, heroics-dude saved you from death. You own him a nice little thank you."

From over his shoulder, Butch said, "No kissing!"

Sam pecked my cheek anyway. "Thanks. You are my hero, Danny." She said, her tone still light. "Butch, are we almost there?"

Soon he stopped at a door. I had to wonder how he had figured out which one it was because we had been walking down a hallway of doors for like, ever now. And when did I start wondering crud like that? Sam grinned at me, although we both had some confusion behind the eyes.

Butch opened the door, revealing what looked like a condo room. We walked down the little hall and, if they weren't trying to be taking away my freedom, it would have been really nice. Tucker jumped onto the couch and began flipping through the channels. Sam wandered over and looked in the fridge, which was empty.

"Well, I guess that's it," Butch said, running his hand up the back of his scruffy hair. "I guess I have to go now. You guys gong to be okay here?"

I looked at Butch. "You're leaving? Just like that? Create us, then dump us off at some retirement home when you're done with us?"

He glanced at the corner of the room. "I didn't just _create_ you, Danny. I made you _special_. Do you know what I mean? I gave you powers. Don't ever forget that."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okaaay. Well, it was nice knowing you, Butch."

Sam watched him leave. "Danny? Can I talk to you? Alone?"

I felt even more confused. "Sure, Sam. Whatever you say."

She pulled me into the bathroom. I grinned. "I know you know I like you, Sam, but we can kiss in front of Tucker. Seriously."

She didn't smile. Actually, she was searching the room for something. When she didn't find it, she grabbed my shoulders. "Danny. Did you catch what Butch said? It was about your powers. I don't think he could say anything because it's bugged out there. There's a security camera; I saw it. Danny, can you change?"

Shrugging a little, I attempted to change.

-----

Hannah looked at her friends. "Do you see this? See how sad Retsam's making Danny? We've gotta do something!"

Alex giggled. "Nobody's going to be watching SpongeBob by tomorrow. I've leaked all over the internet that it's the cause of our boy's downfall. The channel of Nickelodeon is going to be a waste land whenever it plays that horrible excuse for a cartoon if I have anything to do with it!"

Another friend, Shasta, rolled her eyes. "SpongeBob isn't _that_ bad, Alex. You used to love it. The only reason you've turned on it is because of its connection to Danny. Heck, you even have a poster of Patrick in your room!"

"He's cute!"

"And now you're even more obsessed with Danny because you kissed him at the meet and greet. Get over it, Alex. You saw him kissing Sam! Besides, wasn't it weird to kiss a 'toon?" Shasta asked, plopping onto a beanbag in the corner of the room.

"No, it was not 'weird', Shasta. You're just mad because I have a cooler name then you."

"What? No! We've talked about this _before_, Alexandria. Shut it!"

Alex swung her legs off the edge of the bed she was sprawled across. "At least I was named a _girl's_ name."

"That's it! Hannah, can I punch Alex in your room?"

Hannah was caught up in her cell phone. "What? No, shut _up_ guys. Look at what Tucker just sent us. It's a video. Hold on, I'll download to my computer."

Alex laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, good idea. Your phone sucks, Han."

"Oh, so now you're making fun of Hannah, too? What is your problem, _Alexandria_?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Alexandria Bertha Jillian Marcoso!"

"Shut up! You're mad that you were named after a _servant _boy!"

"I was not! He was a prince!"

"Not when he was named _Shasta_!"

"Well my parents couldn't very well name me _Cor_!"

"Cor, Cor, _Cor!!_"

Hannah waved her friends over. "Okay, here it is. Tucker sent it to me just a few minutes ago."

They crowded around the screen, as Tucker's face popped up. "Hey guys." He gave them the live-long-and-prosper sign. "I should make this fast. We're in the Doodle Farm, which is in southern California, about an hour away from the Nickelodeon Animation Studios. They put us in room 502, which is on the fifth floor if you couldn't figure that out. Butch just left us, Danny and Sam are conversing in the bathroom," Here, he winked like he really didn't believe that last part. "and I'm stuck out here. If you guys are gonna do anything, I'd do it soon, 'kay? Sam almost died today, but the kind-of-okay receptionist let Butch redraw her insides and saved her. Who knows what we're going to be in here? I'm really not sure. Anyway, Tucker out." He gave a peace sign, then turned off his camera.

Alex looked at Shasta and Hannah. "So now what?"

-------

...so I have the next chapter mostly done, (which you should definitely be excited for because the group gets to interact with some other 'toons, ;o) and I'm hoping you all will let me know what you think of this one. I know that you might not want to hear about the seemingly-random fan-girls, but they will come in handy later. Anyway! In and out!


	7. FanGirls, Connections, and Crossovers

**Author's Notes**: Hey everyone! I know that I'm cranking these out extremely fast, but don't worry ;), the next chapter won't be at least until Monday. Sorry, but I really should have been working on homework the last two nights when I was working on this.... and, well, you get the picture. =) Just know that I'll be thinking about you guys, (like my amazing reviewers, Jessica01, Alexia Moonlight (Who I adore! =)), Acosta perez jose ramiro, E350, Shiro Inu White Dog, and Amethyst Ocean. You guys keep me going and brighten my days!)  
And as a side note: If you couldn't tell, I'm horrible at getting back to reviews. I try to, but don't be surprised if I don't. =/ I'm working on being more consistent about that, but... yeah. But, be assured that I read and love getting your feed back. Don't be afraid to talk to the black hole of review-responses! (Lol)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Butch Hartman or his brilliance in Danny Phantom. I don't own Joo Dee, Aang, Zuko, Iroh, Azula, or anyone else from Avatar. I also don't own Libby or Cindy from Jimmy Neutron, Rocket Power, Rugrats, Invader Zim, or The Wild Thornberries. Mostly I only own whatever I write out.

------

In the bathroom, I did transform. Sam was ogling at the ghost in front of her, thinking she might not see him again, but there I was, bold as day. I floated for a moment, both of us looking at me, at me in the mirror, and at each other. "So…" Sam said, unsure of how to continue. "What do you think Butch wants us to do now?" I shrugged.

Why couldn't he just have told us?

------

A knock sounded at the door. Tucker, who was sleeping on the pull out bed in the living room, groggily cleaned the drool off his cheek and wandered out to the door.

"Who's it?" He asked, slurring his words slightly, as his mind was still in the dream he was having. (He had been on a date with Paulina and she was about to give him something and -)

"-It is your guide, Joo Dee!" Called a perky voice on the other side. Sam was peeking out of her bed room.

"Who the heck are you, Judy?" She called back, annoyance evident in her just-woken-up voice. "It's only 6 O'clock in the morning!"

Tucker glanced at Danny, who was leaning on his own door frame and watching his girl friend with a mixed look on his face of agreement and laughter. Huffing a little breath, Tucker opened the door.

Standing very close to Tucker's personal bubble, stood a woman who was wearing an obnoxiously, (for this early in the morning) bright smile. "Hello Tucker and Sam and Danny." She said, talking slowly. "I'm Joo Dee. I'll be your guide to get you settled into your new home. Please follow me."

Still dressed in their pajamas, the group looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt to take a look around." Danny mused, and threw on a pair of sneakers. Sam was doing likewise, as she caught back a guaff.

"Tucker, what are you wearing?" She laughed, plucking at the fuzzy pink top the nerd had on. "What? Did you rob your mommy?"

Danny glanced at his friend too. "Yeah, did Dora come back?"

Tucker narrowed his eyes. "The Explorer?"

"No," the hybrid said, rolling his eyes, "the dragon ghost that was trying to make Sam marry her brother. Duh."

Judy began to walk away. They looked at each other again and fell into line behind the woman. "Like I remember all the ghosts you fight, dude. What do you think I am, a brainiac?"

Sam laughed.

Danny ignored this and asked the lady, "So Judy, where are we going?"

Without turning, she answered, "I will show you the campus. You will like it here. Everything is safe for your types."

Tucker raised his eyebrow. "Um, Judy? You're a cartoon, too. 'Your types' includes you."

She just smiled brightly again as they got on the elevator as a response. _Weird lady._ Tucker thought.

They got off three floors later, on an identical floor. Tucker wondered how they'd ever remember how to get back. _Hopefully this Judy knows how to get us back_. He thought.

She stopped and motioned to the floor. "This," she said carefully, like reading from a script, "is the meal floor. On the right is the kitchen, which all cartoons help out in from time to time, and on the left is the eating area. You may go in there only as your schedule indicates."

At that, she handed them the schedule.

They scanned it, with Tucker breathing a bit heavier at the thought of having no "open-kitchen" times, when a short kid passed him and stopped just long enough to whisper, "Don't trust Joo Dee so much. She's cra-zy." He twirled his finger around his ear as he walked off.

"Uh, thanks?" He said, voice squeaking a bit. (Hey, don't blame him; he's only 14!)

The bald kid was heading off to the left, which, Tucker deducted, was the eating side. _Lucky._ He grumbled. The stupid schedule didn't have them eating until almost 9. Nine!

Sam rolled her eyes. "Who was that, Tuck?" She asked.

Joo Dee folded her hands together. "That was Avatar Aang. He is new here, like you. Let us move on. We must get as much done as we can today."

There was the basketball court, which boasted some apt 'toon teachers if you wanted to learn, the work out room, the pool, tennis courts, class rooms, (some of the 'toons were young or still wanted to learn even if they would be at the cursed place the rest of their endless lives), and so on and so on. Tucker wanted to stay in the computer lab all day, while Sam like the clothing shop. (It was full of every kind of apparel, and there was an entire section dedicated to Goth-wear) Danny particularly enjoyed the obstacle course, but remembered almost too late that he shouldn't fly through it to keep his powers a secret.

Joo Dee ended at a room with a particularly large door. "This," she said, "is the brain washing room. You probably do not want to use it now, but in the future, some cartoons get so sad and unhappy that they wish to forget about their former lives. This is where you come if you ever do."

Sam shivered. Danny put his arm around her and they tried to let the cold breath that had come over them fade away. "We won't need that." Danny said quietly. Joo Dee nodded, still smiling ever as big.

Tucker studied the large door. He was about to take a picture of it with his phone, (and, of course, send it to his fan-girls), when Joo Dee jumped out and grabbed the technology.

As he started to hyperventilate, (WHY DID SHE TAKE MY BABY?!), Joo Dee shook her head. "No connection to the outside world is allowed here. We are safe inside Ba Sing - I mean, The Doodle Farm. We do not need others." She was still smiling. "Would you like to see the steam room?"

------

"Right this way, everyone. We are about to go into the Hall of 'Toons." The tour guide's little microphone squeaked again, making Shasta put her hands over her ears. _Why can't he just talk loudly?_ She wondered, annoyed.

Hannah whispered out of the side her mouth, "This is what Tuck told us about. Watch for Jazz, Maddie, and Jack, girls."

Alex, still slightly ticked at her friend, was on the opposite side of Hannah from Shasta. "Look!" She said, eyes wide. "That's Libby from _Jimmy Neutron_!"

Shasta bounded over to the Wall, fingering one of the 'toons gently. "Guys," She breathed, "It's Zuko from _Avatar_." She pressed her face up against the painting's chest and closed her eyes, smiling. "He's even hotter in person."

After taking a few pictures with the fire bender, and falling behind the group so they could look around without hurrying, they began pointing out 'toons.

"Tucker said that these are the semi-main characters in here." Hannah stated, cocking her head at the picture of Snap from _ChalkZone_. "Although the line they draw between mains and semis confuses me."

"Yeah, here's one of Gaz from _Invader Zim_." Alex said, snapping a picture. Shasta was still worshipping the Zuko.

"Why oh why are you just stuck to a wall, baby?" She cried dramatically, "Why?!"

Rolling their eyes, Hannah and Alex kept going. They found Angelica from _Rugrats_, Twister from _Rocket Power_, Darwin Thornberry from _The Wild Thornberries_, and on and on and on. Shasta never got past the Avatar part, however, because she had acquired tea from somewhere, (which was _really_ weird, according to Alex), and was pretending to have a cup with Iroh. She also pretended to battle Azula, and then went back to fake-kissing Zuko. Hannah and Alex were all the way at the other end by then and had stopped watching her a while back.

"Al, here they are!" Hannah exclaimed suddenly, noticing three figures on the wall. They looked newer then some of the other pieces. Alex joined her, and they together studied the "paintings" of Jack, Maddie, and Jazz.

"They look so…" Alex searched for a word. "Fake. I know they were just 'toons, but even Danny didn't look like that. These look like someone actually painted them on." She fingered Maddie's eco-gun. "Don't you think?" The girl asked, turning to her friend.

Hannah sighed. "Yeah. Does that mean Tucker lied?"

----

I was sitting next to Tucker as he pounded away on a computer in the computer lab. I felt… okay. Finally. Not good, but not terrible. Like part of the storm was over and I could rest in the eye for a while before anything else started up.

"What are you looking for, Tuck?" I asked, from my position sprawled out on the plastic chair. He was almost desperately searching the internet for something.

"Nothing." He said vaguely. I knew that the room was bugged too, but I still didn't understand why going on our own fan sites would be bad. What could it hurt, honestly?

Of course I didn't say so. I knew that Tuck would fill me in on whatever it was that he was doing later, in the bathroom. That had become all of our unofficial meeting place, since it wasn't bugged as far as we could tell. You never know, but going with the place that you can't find the camera as opposed to the one where you can see it outright is just plain common sense.

With one more check of his email, Tucker signed off. We walked up to the reception desk and he gave the pass card, (that gives you the access to log in), back to the lady with a smile. "How are you today, Meredith?" He asked, grinning at her.

To my surprise, she smiled back. It seemed that working here made one grouchy, so a smile to a 'toon is very rare. They began chatting, and I laughed inwardly. Tucker was buttering up the workers! Smart kid, that nerd.

I wandered away, outside the computer lab and sat down next to a blonde girl. "Hey." I said, for lack of anything better. She looked at me, almost meanly, before responding; "Hi."

"I'm new here, if you couldn't tell." I said. Wow. I'm really good at small talk, aren't I?

"Fairly new myself." She said, turning back to her book. "What show you from?"

I don't know why, but I shrugged. "Danny Phantom. What about you?"

"Jimmy Neutron."

"Nice."

I sat awkwardly next to the girl, who was reading, for a few more minutes until Tucker came back out. I said goodbye to her and gladly got away from there. "So what was that, Tuck?" I asked, prodding him as we got on the elevator. "A new girlfriend? No offense, dude, but why not go with a 'toon?"

He shook his head and tried to nod casually to the security camera. I rolled my eyes but still shut it.

Back in our room, where Sam had been covering for us with the security camera, (I don't know why, but we decided it would be better if nothing was suspected; that we weren't trying to contact anyone. This made us think that having someone in the rooms where the cameras could see them at all times would be good), she closed her book and said loudly, "Wow! I am really afraid of spiders!"

(Hopefully the camera couldn't see the tiny spider earrings she was wearing)

"Will you guys help me kill the spider in the bathroom?"

They were all talking loudly, deliberately. "Of course, Sam." Tucker stated, "We wouldn't want you freaking out again."

Sam narrowed her eyes and retored, loudly, "Like you that one time? At school?"

We were all in the bathroom by then. "So, Tucker," I said, rubbing my hands together, "what did you figure out?"

-----

So much of a cliffhanger! (lol! Not really!) Did you guys have fun reading the bit of crossover stuff I threw in with all the others shows? I got a kick out of writing the Zuko part... seriously, a life-sized painting of good ol' Zuzu? The fan girls would go nuts! Anyway, see you guys later!


	8. Planning and Badgers?

Last chapter:_ (We were all in the bathroom by then. "So, Tucker," I said, rubbing my hands together, "what did you figure out?")_

Tucker's blue-green eyes were glimmering as he told us, "I actually did get on our fan sites. Did you know that we have a ton of those? Like, there are all these websites that are –"

Sam interrupted. "Go on."  
"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "Anyway, it seems like my leaking some stuff out to the girls we met was absolutely right. It's all over the internet what Retsam said about SpongeBob and why we got cancelled. _All_ over." He emphasized. "Like, think YouTube, Yahoo, everywhere that a juicy scoop is appreciated."

I gave a low whistle. "So now what? Wait for them to break down the gates?"

Sam cocked her head. "That would either never happen or would take too long. It's too depressing to be here much longer. Tuck, do you know any way we can get in touch with Butch?"

Tucker was wearing an impish smile. "I do indeed." He whipped out a scrap of paper, a username of some kind written on it. "Do you guys know what ManHartedDP told me on one of the sites?"

I looked at Sam. She looked back. We both shrugged. "What?"

He turned over the scrap, and began reading. "_Dear NerdlyGothicHero_," He paused and looked up. "That's what I did as my screen name, so we could all share one if we want. I was thinking that –"

Sam huffed. "Just get to the letter, Tucker!"

"Right. Okay, _All this buzz about Danny Phantom is great, but why don't you just get out yourself? _So I said, _But how do we do that? This place is impossible to get out of!_" Tucker wiggled his eyebrows. "But then he told me this:"

---------

Alex raised her sign, (Ditch the Sponge; Let the Ghost fly again!) and shouted along with the others. Now this, she thought, is a full out protest. And, they were at The Doodle Farm. _Ha! Secret location my socks!_ Alex thought.

Inside the gate, the workers were going nuts, (although they couldn't show it), and were trying to figure out what to do. The fact that the fans had found their (formerly) hidden spot was a tragedy. _What are we supposed to do?!_

Just then, Hannah squealed. "Guys!" She shouted, "Its Danny!!"

Even though the crowd of protesters there weren't solely from the Danny Phantom fan base, seeing a 'toon was a huge deal for all of them. Therefore, the swarm that was present began going nuts over Fenton's unexpected appearance. "Hey guys!" He called, jogging up to the gate. "Whassup? How's it going?"

A cheer erupted, and a multitude of questions Danny couldn't even begin to make out began battering at him. "Whoa, whoa, guys." He laughed, holding onto the bars of the gate. "One at a time. Hey, Hannah!" He said, smiling and referencing the one who had talked to him at the photo shoot originally. "You the one responsible for all this?"

She grinned. "Hey, Danny. And yeah, kinda." She spread her hands, motioning to all the people surrounding her. "You like?"

"Totally. You guys rock. I heard a certain 'toon helped you guys out with the location of this place. That true?"

"Uh-huh. Absolutely."

Danny nodded. "Hannah, we need to talk." His voice dropped so low that everyone leaned forward. It was so quiet though, as he had intended, that only Hannah heard.

"Here?"

The ebony-haired kid looked around, sizing up the situation. "Nah, not here. You know," he said, clearing his throat, and trying to give the girl a pointed, yet inconspicuous look to let her know to listen up, "Have you ever heard the band NerdlyGothicHero? I hear that they're pretty good. You listen to them at all?"

It took her a second, but then her eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, that band rocks. I usually listen to them at about eight at night, so I can talk to people while I listen, you know?"

While some of the people understood what they were talking about, not all did. This caused quite a few strange looks to be passed around.

Danny caught on easily. "Of course, eight _is_ a good time. But what band should I listen to then, too? Other then NerdlyGothicHero, obviously."

She made a show of thinking; looking up at the sky, pursing her lips, putting her hand on her hip. "Probably my favorite band: PurpleGreen. They're the greatest. And you know what's the best? Listening to them while in the kitchen. Maybe Tucker would listen with you!"

It was just then that the guards got there. They quickly had Danny under control, (which just meant that he was letting them take him because he couldn't change into Phantom without revealing the secret Butch wanted him to keep), with the kid yelling things to the people over his shoulder.

"Remember!" Hannah called, "My favorite band is PurpleGreen and I listen to it in the kitchen!"

----------

I was sat down in a blindingly white room. The guards placed themselves on either side of me, and a startingly familiar man walked in.

"Hello, little badger."

-----

_Le gasp_! Surprise, surprise, eh? What do you guys think? Is he working for or against our favorite 'toon? Only time can tell, -bigsmile- and your reviews will pump me up for next chapter (Because I haven't started writing it, and have barely started planning it =P)

**Late Disclaimer**: Phantoms aren't mine. But! The screen names are! (lol)


	9. Cause I'm bustin' out of here tonight!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Fairly Odd Parents, and (most of all I want to be on the record that I never thought this up!) Clifford the Big Red Dog. Honestly. A massive pup? Who thinks up this stuff?

---------

Butch sat at his desk, staring absently at the blank sheet of paper in front of him. He just couldn't bring himself to work on Cosmo's hippie hair-do right now; not while a creation of his own was sitting it some loony bin because of a greedy man's thirst for money.

Pretty soon he was sketching again. He had sent someone in to help Danny, but he didn't know if that was enough. What if they needed more help? What if someone got hurt? Or worst of all, in Butch's mind, what if they gave up and agreed to be brainwashed? Ugh, that would be rough.

"There we go," he said, sitting back and admiring the hair style the green-haired fairy had ended up with. "I just hope I can help."

----------

I squinted at Retsam. "Vlad?" I wondered aloud, thoroughly confused from this twist. "Is that you?"

Retsam sat down coolly on the office's large chair. "Yes, dear boy. Your friend Hartman sent me, and my two Hench men, to help you out."

That sounded reasonable. But wait; "But why are you overshadowing Retsam? I didn't know you could do that. Actually, I didn't know that you had your powers at all outside the show!"

He laughed. "Ah, Daniel. When Butch told you that we were all actors, it was a lie. Why would you draw a cartoon only to dress it up differently and make it someone else? It doesn't make sense. All of us extra characters, that didn't get blessed by being sent to this-," He chuckled and looked around, "-lovely place, or get stuck to a wall like some idiotic painting, are sentenced to be erased."

"Erased?" My voice squeaked embarrassingly.

"Yes Daniel, erased. They stick us back onto our artist's pad and then we get erased."

I shook my head. "So why aren't you? Erased, I mean."

Retsam – or Vlad, in this case – spread his hands. "Butch needed us for something else. Namely to bust you, Samantha, and that nerd – whose name escapes me – out of this establishment."

"So wait," I questioned, not entirely trusting Vlad, "You're on a mission – from Butch – to get Sam, Tuck, and me out of this wacky shack and back to him? What then?"

He stood and straightened his jacket. "That, little badger, is not for me to say. All I know is that you better grab your friends so we can get out of here. Overshadowing this man is quite annoying. His thoughts keep getting in my way, really."

I finally nodded. _What on earth could I have to lose?_ "Alright, Vlad. I'll go and get them." The overshadowed guards began to follow me, so I sent a look of _Um, ahem?_ at Vlad, hoping to get them away from me.

But he was firm. "Daniel, in order for this to work, we must make it look like you were really being taken again by Mr. Retsam. He would send guards with you, so so shall I. Now go!"

"Alright, alright," I muttered, not approving of this part of the plan so much.

As I stomped up to our room, with the guards following me and lots of 'toons giving me strange looks, I tried to garner the most annoyed, disinterested facial expressions as I could. Thankfully, both Sam and Tucker were in the condo room when we arrived.

"Are you Samantha Manson?" One of the guards asked. The other didn't even ask Tucker, but just grabbed him.

"Well, yeah, I am, but –" She was cut off by a stern look from both the guard and myself.

"Um, hel-lo? Danny? Aren't you going to stop this?" Sam asked, glaring at the guard.

I discretely looked at the security camera. Then I cleared my throat and said, "No, Sam. It's Retsam. You know how powerful he is. If we resist, we're doomed! We'll just have to comply."

Tucker let out a little _oooh_, "That's one tough break, Danny. I can't believe you're being this complacent."

I just nodded and let the guards lead us out, down the elevator, and into an unmarked van outside. A tall, red, 'toon stepped out before we got into the car, "I'm sorry," he said, "but can I help?" He turned his attention to the guards. "Is there some reason that these 'toons are being taken away so… unceremoniously? I'm sorry, but that doesn't seem right."

A red-head girl stepped up behind him. "I have to agree. This just doesn't seem right. Did they do something wrong?"

_Weird, I think I've heard that voice before…_

The guards looked at each other. Other then Vlad and I, none of these people knew that those poor guard bodies were only being used by 'toon ghosts; not unfeeling Doodle Farm guards. I wanted to just get out of there; the sooner the better. Sam wasn't having any of it, though. Calmly, (like a tornado – ha! Sam was _no_t calm inwardly) Sam crossed her arms and waited for an answer from the stuttering ghosts. _I'm waiting…_ said her face.

I was getting worried. A whole crowd of 'toons were there; from 'toons that even _other _'toons had heard of, _while_ they were doing their own show, to more unfortunate ones that probably had come from public broad casting stations to appeal to a 5-8 year old range of people. One such 'toon spoke out.

"Yeah, I thought this was supposed to be it. Why are they being taken away?" She was a blonde girl, sitting an enormous scarlet puppy. Between her, Sam, and the other red-head girl, I could tell that we weren't leaving until someone came up with a good answer.

"Uh," the guards nervously looked at each other, obviously not knowing what to say. Thankfully, they had masks on, and only if you were close you could see their panic. I, of course, was close enough to notice this.

"They're thinking about putting us back on the air!" I blurt out, randomly and _obviously_ not thinking first.

Everyone began murmuring. "Whoa, really?" The red-head, (her name was Frankie, as I was told later), asked. "I've never heard of a cartoon come all the way to the Doodle Farm and get back out again." She high-fived me, which I could only do half-heartedly, "Good for you guys!"

Sam gave me a long look. "Really, Danny? We're going back on the air?"

"But I thought…" Tucker began, "You know, your family?"

I laughed, very nervously, and pushed my friends toward the van. They finally, (_finally!_) got in, and I waved good bye at everyone. "See you guys later!" I called, though I was hoping with all my one-dimensional heart that I wouldn't ever see any of them again. One trip to the Doodle Farm was enough for me. Maybe I could demote myself on the show and be erased instead…

As we pulled away, both Tucker and Sam shooting me looks that meant, _Well? What's going on_? I sigh and sink back into my seat. I'm beginning to feel drained again – all this crud going on ever since the original cancellation had been sucking the life out of me; I needed normality again. And, however strange this may sound, the horrible excuse for a life that was forced on us at The Doodle Farm was normal. It forced me back into thinking clearly, and, honestly, feeling again. I now realize that I'm going to have to try extra hard to keep feeling and keep functioning. My mind is screaming at me that, _You don't want to fall into that hole again_! I really don't. It's dark down there.

Slowly, I look up again and realize that we're outside the gates of The Doodle Farm. _Yes!_ I'm thinking, _We're out!_

_---------------_

Okay, I have to say throwing in other variations of Grey DeLeslie's work was really fun. At some point I'm trying to work Vince LaSalle (from Recess, Tucker's voice over actor plays him), The Buzz on Maggie's Aldrin, (Danny's voice) [Thank you to Alexia Moonlight for suggesting that one!=)], and perhaps even that funky little penguin guy that David Kaufman plays in the Kid Cuisine commercials. Does that set any of you other fangirls off? Lol. I always have the strongest urge to A)Go watch Danny Phantom, B)Go kiss that poor penguin, or C)Go buy Kid Cuisine. Who knows? Maybe I will someday. Lol!

Because this is my last week of school, and I haven't much going on during the summer, you can expect frequent updates more often. Aren't you excited? I am. =)

Anyway, are you curious? About Vlad? Butch's plan? What Cosmo looked like in the sketch? Lol. Love to hear what you all have to say!


	10. Planless and Grilled Cheeses

**Author's Notes**: I don't know what you guys would catagorize this chapter as… it seems a little filler-ish to me, but I assure, it is nescessary. As always, I love to hear what y'all are thinking!

**Disclaimer**: I'm really tired. Could someone this tired create something like our favorite ghost boy? I think not. Unless Butch was tired which is a different thing entirely. Mostly my tiredness brings about hyperness or grumpiness, not a hit series.

------------

It was then that Retsam appeared in the backseat. "Hello Daniel. And Samantha, good to see you, dear girl. How have you been?"

Sam was looking frantically from him to me. "What the _heck_ is going on here? Okay, if I don't get some answers, _now_, I will jump out this van right here. So talk!" She commanded. Tucker crossed his arms over his chest in agreement. "Yeah, we've been kept in the dark here, Danny. You going to let us in on your little friendship with the man that locked us up in that place?"

I looked at Vlad. _What do I do?_ I'm thinking, a bit confused. "Well," I begin, but my old enemy cuts me off.

"Sam and, Tucker, was it? Daniel had no choice but to play along back there. It was unsafe to let anyone know about what is going on, or else it might have leaked to the wrong people. Mr. Hartman was very clear that that should not happen."

Sam's eyes were still burning. "But _what_ is going on? You've failed to mention that part."

"And when am I getting my stuff back?" Tucker said, not holding in his frustration at the long absense of his technology from him. "I need my stuff!"

"This isn't really Retsam, guys." I finally blurt out, finding my voice. "It's Vlad." Awkwardly, I clear my throat. "You know, Masters."

Giving a quick huff, Sam stated, "Yes, Danny, we know who Vlad is." Then she squints at Retsam, like she might be able to see the 'toon ghost within. "How do you know that it's really Vlad, though?"

Quickly, he phased his head out of the executive's and let it go visible. "Happy?" He says, then slips back in. "I have to stay in the body though, for the most part. He's a difficult man to overshadow."

Tucker nods. _Finally they get it_! I think, still struggling to stay on top of my emotions.

"Okay," Tuck says slowly, taking the situation in, "so Retsam unknowingly sneaks us out because he has all the clearance, but it's really just Vlad, sent by Butch, to get us back to…?" He looks at me. "Where, Danny? Back to Amity? To the show?"

I begin shaking my head slowly. "No, not Amity. Not yet, at least. That's the ultimate goal, but we aren't there yet, are we, Vlad?"

Sam had been quiet. Now she seems surprised that I would inquire anything of Vlad.

He scratched Retsam's chin. "To be honest, all I know is my part of this game, Daniel. Butch is waiting at his private home for you, so as to keep the publicity away, and from there it's anyone's guess."

Something is unclicked in my mind. "But wait, you said that the 'toons I worked with were erased, or are going to be, and actually didn't have lives outside the show. What about the town? I thought it was really Forest Grove, not Amity Park."

Sam finally spoke. "Danny," she began softly, "that was all made up so that you, the star, would be more comfortable. When a 'toon is comfortable, they do better. That's why we were told to keep you in the dark about the whole thing begin fake. It was, by the way. Drawn specifically for Danny Phantom himself."

"And the other 'toons?" I asked, my mind running faster and faster.

"Either erased, or on the Wall," Vlad stated simply.

"What about my life? I had a life before the show… didn't I?" I questioned, running my hand through my hair.

Tucker kind of shook his head. "That's the funny thing about 'toons, dude." He said, "we can be made to do anything or believe anything. Remember when Butch redrew Sam's heart?"

I nodded and reached over for her hand. She smiled at me briefly, weakly.

"Yeah."

"Well, writing anything down on real paper, not cartoon paper, and slipping it into a 'toon's head will make them believe that. It, your past, was all created by Butch on the day before we first started shooting, before you had a personality, and given to you the same time your powers were. You really never were Danny Fenton before you were Danny Phantom."

My heart felt irregular_. I'm not unique? I'm really just some mindless 'toon? Butch could draw someone better then me, then! I'm useless! _My mind was screaming a hundred things at me all at once.

They were all looking at me. Wanting me to say something. But what could I say? My whole life, all like, one year of it, was basically shattered. They were expecting me to just take that easily. ("_No big deal, guys. I never really thought much of my past, anyway."_) _Heck_ no! I was way more hard-headed then that.

Was I feeling weak? Yes. Extremely. Was I feeling angry? Of course! I had been duped by the ones I thought were the closest to me. But most of all I was feeling like I had lost any chance to regain my life, to make it normal again. Normality is what I thrive on these days.

"Danny?"

They were all my friends, weren't they? Was any of what we had been through together real? But really, who cares? I'm useless anyway!

------------

The car pulled up to the Hartman house about three hours later. Danny was seriously zoned, (who knew that his mind could totally melt like that?), and everyone else was in various stages of sleep. Except the overshadowed driver, of course. (_"I've never driven a human car! I'm a cartoon, for Pete's sake; how the heck am I supposed to know what to do?!"_)

Butch was in his work room, (_art_ room, more like it; pictures of his various works hung all over the walls) when they arrived. Carly, his daughter, popped her head in. "Dad? There's a van here." She winked. "I think it might be the rescued from your little mission."

Setting down his sketch, (this time he was working on _Wanda's_ hair… he really didn't even need new hairstyles for them, just used that to relax), he quickly got to the front door, watching the three 'toons walk numbly up. He called 'thank you' to the still over shadowed men, and got his stolen creations into the house. He felt a bit shady, sneaking around like that. _Oh well_, he told himself, _it's necessary. And anyway, they _are_ mine_.

"So…" he began, not really knowing what to do next. _Are they always this down?_ He wondered. Then he shook his head. _Of course not_, he reminded himself, _I created them._ "Are you guys hungry?"

Carly raised her hand. "I am!" Then grinned.

Butch decided to just go and start making some grub, hoping that they would follow. Carly and Tucker did.

"Tucker…" The girl said, looking the 'toon up and down, "I haven't seen you since Dad first drew you." She looked at her father. "The original design changed a bit, didn't it Dad?"

Tucker looked down at himself. "Butch! Was I ripped? Tell me I wasn't ripped, please!" He paused and waited for Butch's reaction. The man was just holding back a smile. "Aw, man." Tucker cried, annoyed. "I could have been a lady-killer." He plopped into a chair. "That's just plain not fair."

Butch chuckled. "No, Tucker, you would have never been a lady killer." He winked at his daughter. "Not if I had any say in it." Carly laughed.

Sam stomped in. "Okay Butch, we're here. What the heck do you want us for now? To run us for like, one more episode and then dump us out again?" She stood nose to nose with him, (not quite nose to nose, actually, as Sam was a bit shorter then the man), and shook her finger in his face. "We had to tell Danny that his past was one big fake on the way here, Butch. You better do something to fix him before I totally lose it. And I will! You know it!"

The grilled cheese sandwiches were burning. "I'm sorry, Sam." He said, defensively. "I'm just making this up as we go. I needed you guys out and –"

"-you don't even have this _planned out_?!" Sam shrieked. Carly stepped in to watch the sandwiches, and also to get a better view of the oncoming fight. ("It was obviously coming!", she claimed later) "How dare you, Butch." Sam said, smoldering. "You rip us from our lives, totally ruin Danny's most of all, and then just expect us to play along? What do you think we are?!"

That's what got him. "You are something I drew, Samantha Manson. Something I could very easily erase right now. But, I'm on your side. You have to remember that."

"Yeah, right." She said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"I want your show back on TV just as much as you do!" He said, then looked at Carly, still tending the sandwiches. "Don't I, Carly? What do I do anytime I ever see a Phantom rerun?"

"Sigh and look really forlorn. Then you go and lock yourself into your office and draw for hours." She cast sparkling eyes on Sam. "Why do you think there are so many new Fairly Odd Parents episodes? All he's been doing is working on them. That's what he does when he's stressed or upset."

"Huh," Sam said, more of a statement than a question. "Well, _Mr_. Hartman, I should go check on the star himself. _If _that's alright with you."

"Go right ahead. I made sandwiches just for you guys." Butch said, not acknowledging the fact that Carly really had made them. At least, not let them get ruined.

In the living room, Danny was sprawled out on the 'L'-shaped couch, like he hadn't been able to coax his body with cooporating with him anymore and had just collapsed from exhaustion. Mental or physical, Sam wasn't sure. "Hey Danny," she said brightly. "What'cha watching?"

"_Made with white meat! For a taste that can't be beat! And my mac and cheese is outta here. Meal time is fun time-"_

Danny looked at Sam, glazed. "Huh?" He wiggled his head ever so slightly like a shake, which Sam translated as an apology for being so out of it. "What were you saying, Sam?"

The girl crossed her arms across her chest and jerked her head toward the TV. "Seriously, Danny? Cartoon reruns? _Kid Cuisine_ commercials? What are you, like, 10?" She laughed, a desperate effort to get him to respond.

The blue eyes were cast at Sam, dead and seemingly hopeless.

_What now?_


	11. Leeching their Rights

**Author's Notes**: Sorry this took a bit longer, guys. I've been distracted, (I finally finished my Sam plushie, and Danny Phantom plushie , although I'm not quite done with the Danny Fenton one… lol I'm such a dorky Phanatic), and I have relatives visiting for a few weeks, so it's been difficult to get down to writing. I'll try to have the next one ready sooner, I promise! Lol.

**Disclaimer**: Nope. Not mine.

-------------

"Sir? Those new 'toons, Hartman's, are gone now. Should we clean out their room?"

Mr. Alex Retsam looked at the guard like he had grown several extra heads. "What 'toons? I didn't give any clearance to any 'toons to leave."

Instantly the guard was on edge. You do not mess with Alexander Luke Retsam. "Uh, I was notified that the Danny Phantom cast was released just now." He hurriedly looked at his clip board. "… to you, Sir."

Retsam frowned. This was shaping up to be a problem. 'Toons escaping did not happen when he ran The Doodle Farm. "Let me see that." He grumbled, grabbing the paper work. "I'll clear this right up."

-----------------

Sam slouched on the couch. It was bad enough Butch didn't have a plan. Now Danny was acting like he was barely living! Was this world going crazy?

Tucker entered, Carly in tow with Butch rubbing his chin behind them. "Dude," Tucker said around a mouth full of sandwich, "you don't look so good."

Danny sighed. "I feel like _my_ personality got away, too."

Butch's eyes lit up then. "That's it!" He said, snapping his fingers, "That's why you aren't acting like yourself, Danny." Everyone looked at him expectantly, and he went on excitedly. "See, when we were in the limo after the photo shoot, I took away the rest of Danny's family's personalities by doing what's called _leeching_. Basically, I let them seep 'personality' until it was gone, which happened before we got to the Nick studios. I didn't realize, however, that Danny was affected too. Maybe because of his attachment to his family, or maybe he was sitting close enough to receive some of the leeching himself. Whatever it was, it seems to be doing its job."

Danny just stared blankly at the TV.

Sam's eyes lit up. "So you mean that, like, Danny isn't really weak and helpless like he's making himself out to be; it was just because he's slowly seeping out everything that you put in him at the beginning. Right?"

Carly and Tucker, still chewing and just observing the scene, turned to Butch. He nodded. "I wish I had seen it sooner. It was just that I wasn't around the whole time and just thought it was pouting or something."

Tucker finally spoke up. "Can you fix him?"

That made Butch stiffen just the tiniest bit. "Of course I can. I created him."

------------------

Retsam was walking towards his car when the media came.  
"Mr. Retsam! We've heard that you let some cartoon characters escape; why?"

"Mr. Retsam, we have unconfirmed rumors that you are allowing certain 'toons to leave The Doodle Farm because of good behavior. Is this true?"

"Are you having an affair with a cartoon?"

His head, previously down to avoid answering the questions, sprang up at that last one. He sighed impatiently and looked at his watch. _I should be able to clear some of this nonsense up if I hurry,_ he thought.

"People, people, please! I am not, nor have I ever, had an affair with a cartoon. I also did not let anyone go; they weaseled their way out, and if I have my way they will be back very soon."

One of the reporter men, the type with every hair in place and looked slightly like the father on The Brady Bunch, stuck a microphone into Alex's face. "But Mr. Retsam, there are videos posted of you online that have you talking about how you kicked the TV show _Danny Phanto_m off the air because of a deal you had with the creators of _SpongeBob SquarePants_ that was better for you financially. Is that true?"

Retsam laughed, weighing his words carefully. _How did that get on the internet?_ He wondered, "I will only admit that continuing _SpongeBob_ did help the company out more then _Danny Phantom_. No more questions, please."

He got into the car and it drove away. The Mr. Brady look-a-like turned back to his camera. "Well, there you have it, folks. The CEO of Nickelodeon, a popular children's TV network, is in it all for the money and not for the fans. How will this story turn out? Only time can tell…"

--------------------

I opened my eyes. Had I been sleeping? Wait, where are we? I voiced my question. Sam screamed, (a very un-Sam-like thing to do), and tackled me in a hug. "I missed you, Danny." She said, her voice low and cracking. I could tell I was sitting on a couch and that Sam was kneeling over me. What on earth did I miss?

Then she kissed me. She kissed me for a good, I don't know, thirty seconds, before letting go and then curled up next to me, holding my hand. Whatever it is that I missed, I think I might be okay with that if this is what I get when I wake up.

Butch was smiling at me. "Welcome back to the real world, Danny." I noticed Tucker and another girl thoughtfully chewing on what seemed to be the remains of sandwiches. The girl looked down at her plate, that was ruefully empty, and asked Tuck, "You want another one?"

"Would I!" He said, and then they were gone into a different room, seeming to have a great time, all laughing and whatnot. I turned to Butch. _I am so confused. _

"How you feeling, dude?" The man asked, sitting in a chair across from me. I shrugged. _Alive!_ Was my immediate answer, but I didn't know what they wanted me to say. And right now I feel like I should be doing whatever they want me to do. Depending on how long I was out of it.

"Good, I guess." A few memories came back to me. "Weren't we supposed to be at… that place? What's it called? You know, the one where we lived because my show was cancelled…"

"The Doodle Farm?" Sam prompted.

"Yeah."

"Then where are we?"

Butch grinned and sat back in the recliner. "Dude, you're at my house. You were here before, when I first drew you, but you didn't have a memory back then sooo…." He laughed. "Yeah. "Anyway, Retsam is probably halfway to my house by now, so I think we should start thinking of a plan."

_Retsam? Oh yeah, I remember him_. I grinned._ I got to fight him. Although it did end badly…_

Tucker sat down next to me. "Butch, doesn't this all really revolve around us not having the rights to be able to do what we want? Seriously, if we had that, then we could just go back to Amity Park and live there. Why can't we just do that?"

Sam's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Why can't we just lobby for our rights, Butch? Couldn't we just get our rights and tell the guys at the sucky Doodle Farm to bug off? Oh man I'd love to do that."

I looked at Butch. He was looking extremely thoughtful. "I never thought of it that way. I mean, I guess you were created as humans. Hmm…"

"Yeah dude," I continued the thought, "isn't that somewhere in the Constitution or something? Rights for everybody? Could that include us 'toons?"

Carly was watching her father expectantly. "Why not, Dad?" She turned to us. "What about this, guys; We all try to get you guys your rights now. If that doesn't work out, then you go back to the Doodle Farm, no questions asked. Is that okay Dad?"

We were all watching Butch hopefully. _Man!_ I thought, _It is amazing to have myself back_!

Finally Butch just shrugged. "Why not?" He asked, "I don't see why that couldn't work. Let's try it."


	12. Pretty soon Ill run out of title names

Golly guys, look who's finally returned to the land of the writing! Are you excited that I have come back? Lol, if you noticed, I kind of had like, a 2-3 week stint in there where I published nothing. _Nothing._ Sorry about that! And to think I lied in the last chapter saying that this one would be out sooner... hehe -animesweatdrop- Anywho, here goes Chapter 12! Hope you guys love it like I love all of you! =D

Disclaimer: D= Danny Phantom _isn't_ mine? Crap! I could have sworn that I was a 30-something cartoonist... (Lol, I know, bad joke. ^-^ I really don't own Hartman's 'toon, though. -bigshrug-)

----------------------

Shasta tossed her backpack over her shoulder. A few of the less mature guys were taunting her, (again), and she was sick of it.

"Hey _Shasta_," One called out, "Got any more false alarms you'd like to share with the whole world?" He high fived a buddy. "Like maybe there's a war no one knows about that you do? Huh? Anything?"

They, of course, were referring to the 'false alarm' she, Alex, and Hannah had spread about _Danny Phantom_ being booted off the air by _SpongeBob SquarePants_. Ever since they had gone to the Wall, they had decided that they should probably retract what they had published all over the web. It was like one big sigh the whole time they were doing that; admitting you're wrong is a horrible feeling. Having to deal with clowns like these guys, however, was something Shasta wasn't able to deal with any longer. She turned to them.

"No, Greg. I'm _sorry_," (this was said in the most sarcastic way possible), "that we ruined your day, seeing as how you were such a big _Danny Phantom_ fan. I'm _sorry_ it's not coming back on the air for you. But I gotta say that hearing what a failure at spreading news I am every day is getting extremely old." She sent all of them death glares. "And if any of you even say one more word about this to me, or Alex or Hannah, then I might have to 'go ghost' on you. Capeesh?"

Just like the recently-evolved apes they were, his friends all gave a resounding, "Oooooh" at the pointed words. Shasta marched away, with the boy still hopelessly grasping at not one single good come back.

Hannah and Alex were rummaging through their shared locker when Shasta rocked up. "Guys, we need to do something. I can't stand this anymore!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Shast, we've been over this. Because Tucker lied to us about the Wall, how do we know anything he was saying was true? Believe it or not girl, but the kid is a _nerd_, and can probably do wonderful editting jobs on his computer. That video of Retsam could have actually just been Mr. Hartman with a mask and voice changer on."

Now Shasta rolled her eyes. "But why would he lie? Guys, I think we jumped to a conclusion pretty easily here. If he wants to get back on the air, he'd have to tell the truth, don't you think?" She shifted her backpack up her shoulder. "I think that we should try to get into touch with him."

"No." Hannah spoke up, her eyes hard. "Shasta, remember? I tried to get into touch with Danny, we had a time all set up to meet and everything. He didn't show. End of story." She was unpinning a poster of one of Danny and Sam's fake-out make-outs from the inside of her locker door.

"But what was the thing you set up? Wasn't it like, meeting on at 7 and figuring out how we could help? Maybe he couldn't show. Maybe something happened! Did you think of that?"

"It was 8," Hannah sighed, sounding weary of this whole conversation, "And I'm sure we would have found out if something had happened. Shasta, that's not it."

"Then what is?" The girl asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We simply don't like _Danny Phantom_ anymore."

Shasta fished the poster out of the trash barely a second after Hannah tossed it there. The other two were walking away. _But I believe him_, she thought, gazing at the startled look on Sam's face. _And I need to do something about it_.

--------------

Alexander Retsam was listening to his cool jazz music inside his plush, ritzy car. "Think they can make a bad name for me so easily, eh?" He muttered angrily to himself. "Well not this time. Not if I have anything to do with it."

"_Turn right and drive for 6 miles." _His GPS instructed him. "Where else could they go except back to where they are from?" He wondered aloud to himself. "And I'm sure Mr. Hartman can give me a very accurate description of those rat's where-a-bouts."

He drove confidently on.

-------------------

Butch adjusted the mirror in the car and backed out of the driveway. Carly was waving them goodbye and shouting something. Probably about taking care of her car. _Funny_, Butch thought, _but usually I'm the one nagging and she's the one out to do something stupid_.

It wasn't that Butch thought that his 'toons should be stuck at The Doodle Farm if they didn't want to be there, but going to lobby for their civil rights? Eh, he was just hoping for the best on this one. ("You 'toons better get back to that place before we rip your heads off!") Hmm… there might not be a best way to go about this. _Maybe I should just erase them now_….

Danny was sitting shotgun, watching the world fly by like a little kid. Sam watched him, glad he was back to normal, and grinned at Tucker. He grinned back and asked their friend, "So Danny, what's it feel like to rejoin the living? Pretty cool?"

The boy turned around to face them and laughed. "Yeah, I guess." He paused, forming his words, "It was kind of like being half asleep, or underwater. You think you're experiencing everything, but it turns out later that you didn't know most of what was going on."

Sam glanced up at Butch's dark hair. "Where are we going Butch? Your lawyer? The state capital? The _nation's_ capital? Those two guys over there with a shotgun?"

Tucker immediately swievled around to gape at the tobacco-spitting hicks and Butch laughed. "No, that's just Jess and Ted. They wouldn't help us anyway. We're going to see my laywer first. He knows his stuff."

I stepped out of the car, feeling more alive then ever, (_when Butch patched that hole did he give me something extra, too?_) and marched confidently into the office Butch directed us to. The little man stood up. "Ah, Mr. Hartman, how good of you to come."

As Butch began to explain the situation, I started to zone out. Not because I didn't have the energy to listen, mind you, but if you remember correctly, I was getting C's at Casper High. Those were my real grades. There's something about _learning_ I hate. So hearing this little, bald man go on about laws and ligistics, even if they were ultimately extremely important to me, didn't really hold my interest. I did, however, hold Sam's hand, and looked around the room at the big picture of the shark. It was looking right at me. Cree-py!

I finally crash landed back in the real world when I heard Sam ask, "So is there hope, Mr. Bails? Can we get out rights?"

_Good_, I thought, _bottom line girl_.

The man straightened some papers on the desk. "Samantha, I think we have a good case."

--------------

Retsam stepped out of his car, his sunglasses obscurring his eyes but not his grim smile. "So this is where old Butchy lives, eh?" He shook his head mockingly. "I thought the man would be better off then this. Well, you live and learn, I suppose."

He made his way up to the front door and knocked. A girl peeked through. "Yes?" She asked, "Can I help you?"

Retsam smiled dimly at her. "Yes, is Mr. Butch Hartman around? I'd like to speak to him."

The girl's eyes widened and then went down quickly. _Obviously_, Retsam decided, _she's trying to hide something. _

"He's not available. Can I take a message?"

This was something to be expected. _Trying to keep him away from me, eh?_ "No, just when will he be returning?"

"I couldn't tell you even if I did know. Is that it? That's all you wanted?" Her eyes were braced.

"No, that's it. Thank you, Carly."

"Your welcome," she said and began closing the door, but Retsam had gotton his foot in the crack. "How did you know my name?" She gasped, trying valiantly to get the door shut again.

"I know a lot of things. Mind if I come in?" He asked then laughed. "I think I shall anyway!"


End file.
